General Specific Takes Over
by CartoonFanGurl
Summary: Sick and tired of failing to capture sheep all the time, General Specific decides to kidnap the narrator Ben Plotz and take over the show so he can finally get that sheep for his super powered ray gun. Will he finally succeed?
1. Chapter 1

One day, General Specific and his soldiers returned to their secret military organization after another failed attempt to capture sheep for his super powered ray gun.

"Ugh!" General Specific groaned, slamming his hands down on the table. "That stupid farm animal got away again!"

"Oh calm down, sir," Private Public assured him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulders.

"Calm down?!" General Specific growled, pushing his arm off him. "How can I calm down when I fail all the time with capturing that sheep?! He just always gets away no matter what we do!"

"Well, that is the point of our show, sir," Private Public informed him. "It's called _Sheep in the Big City_ and the narrator always has to make sure that sheep doesn't get captured."

"Really?" Once General Specific heard that, he put his hand on his chin in deep thought.

An idea was coming to his mind and he smiled wickedly. He had finally figured out a brilliant and most ingenious plan to capture that Sheep!

"Come with me, Private Public!" General Specific ordered, motioning for him to follow him.

Private Public looked confused. "Uh, sir, where are we going?"

"We're going to finally capture that sheep once and for all!" General Specific said.

"But sir, like I said before, the narrator-"

"Oh I have a feeling that narrator won't stop us anymore!" General Specific smirked evilly, rubbing his hands together in giddiness.

 _Sheep in the Big City_ had just started and the narrator, Ben Plotz got into place to begin the show.

"Today on _Sheep in the Big City_ , Sheep- MMMMMMMMMMMMMFFF!"

Private Public grabbed Ben Plotz from behind and covered his mouth with towel. He then placed him in a bag and locked him in a nearby closet.

"The narrator's all taken care of sir!" Private Public smiled, sulating his boss. "The show's all yours now!"

"Excellent!" General Specific grinned. "Oh I should have thought of this plan years ago!"

General Specific then took a seat in Ben Plotz's chair and announced in the microphone. "Hello, this is General Specific speaking and I'm taking over this show now!"

He smirked. _Sheep in the Big City_ was now under his control and he would soon have that pesky sheep in his hands after all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, now how does this guy do this thing?" General Specific asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Well, try saying something first, sir," Private Public suggested.

"Alrighty, uh, once upon a time in the big city, Sheep..uh…got… uh." he looks out at Sheep walking in the big city. "Struck by lighting as the storm came!"

He and Private Public looked at the scene with Sheep still walking in the background and nothing happened. It was still sunny.

General Specific frowned and began to try again. "Uh, I said-"

He was interrupted by him and Private Public being struck by lighting and rain beginning to fall in the room.

"Hey!" General Specific growled. "I asked for a storm on the sheep, not me! What gives?!"

Private Public took a look at the camera and noticed it was aimed at them, not at Sheep. "Maybe it has something to do with that camera being pointed and focused at us instead of the Sheep, sir."

"Oh." General Specific ran through the now flooded stormy room and quickly changed the camera's focus to Sheep.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "And so the storm and flood disappeared from the narrator's room and went to the big city!"

And it happened just as he said it.

The once sunny big city was now dark and rainy.

"Baaa!" Sheep quickly ran for shelter to get away from the storm.

"Sir, it's working!" Private Public exclaimed, amazed. "Keep going!"

General Specific smirked and kept going, "And then a heavy rock fell on Sheep!"

Sheep heard this and quickly moved over so as not to get hurt by the rock. The rock landed a few feet from him and Sheep was unharmed.

General Specific was not happy about this. "What? How didn't the work! He was supposed to get hit by that heavy rock! I'm in control!"

"Try something else, sir," Private Public told him.

And General Specific did. "And Sheep then some yummy delicious grass appeared in front and Sheep and he decided to take a bite…."

Some grass appeared in front of Sheep. Sheep licked his lips in hunger and bent over to get a bite of the tasty grass.

"BUT THE GRASS WAS FILLED WITH POISON AND IT WOULD KILL HIM!" General Specific cackled. "GOODBYE SHEEP!"

"Baaaaaa!" As soon as Sheep heard that, he stood up and walked away, not wanting to die from the poisonous grass.

General Specific got really frustrated to see that his plan wasn't going as well as he thought. "Ugh, why isn't this plan working?!" He shouted. "I'm the narrator! I'm in control now! Why isn't that sheep following my commands?! I thought I would have him by now!"

Private Public recalled something. "Well sir, if I remember correctly now, when Ben Plotz was narrating the show, we could hear what he's saying, so the narrator is not fully in control."

General Specific groaned when he heard that.

Apparently, there was more to this narrator stuff and it was going to be more complicated to capture Sheep than he thought.


End file.
